Exes
by NoeiiStaf
Summary: Kensi is attacked by her ex-fiance, Jack, who comes to her apartment wanting her help after he had just killed someone. The victim was in the Navy and so, NCIS crew had taken over the case. Knowing her agents pretty well, Hetty digs around and finds the connection between Jack being the murderer.
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the mirror, Kensi noticed about seven bruises and that's only on her face. She could feel pain on her lower back and lifting up her shirt just a bit, she could see a slight stab wound on her hip that was drawing quite an amount of blood. She walked back to the kitchen and opened up the first drawer in her counter. She took out a couple of large white plasters and placed one of them on her wound, wincing as she applied a little bit of pressure.

In the meantime, Sam, Callen and Deeks were already at their desks, waiting from time to time the long whistle from Eric that alerted them of another case.

"This is literally the first time that Kensi has been late. Maybe we should call her" Sam commented.

"Why…? Maybe she's stuck in traffic"

"Oh, no… that's not at all possible. She always fins a loop whole" Deeks responded.

"There's your answer" Callen said.

At that second, there was a loud whistle, catching their attention immediately.

"All right, everybody… you know what this is. Let's go"

The three of them groaned as they stood up from their chairs. When he was about to walk up the stairs, Deeks saw Kensi walking in, suspiciously covering her face…

"Hey, morning sunshine"

There was no reply and so, Deeks walked up to the others and asked…

"Hey, did you guys see that?"

"See what…?"

"Kensi, she totally ignored me"

"Maybe she just ate and didn't want to upset her stomach" Sam replied, chuckling.

Deeks awkwardly laughed as he made his way to the OPS room.

"What do we have, Eric?"

"Jogger found this guy down by the river early this morning... Sergeant Robin Henderson, 28. He just got back from a tour"

In the meantime, Kensi was hesitating to walk in Hetty's office, figuring out exactly what to say.

"Something on your mind, Ms. Blye"

"I, uh… I was wondering if I could take the day off"

"Hmm and why is that?"

"I got to take care of some things"

Hetty stared at her and noticed how she was hiding her face away. She tried changing her angle to see her properly but Kensi kept turning her way.

"Ms. Blye, if you wanted the day off, not to come here, then why did you come here?"

"I, uh… I just wanted you to know"

"All right, then… will we be expecting you tomorrow?"

"Umm, yeah I think so"

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

Kensi nodded slightly and walked away, keeping Hetty staring at her. Noticing that her agent was out of sight, Hetty walked her way to the OPS room where the guys were still gathered. When Callen started pointing out where everyone should get going, Hetty immediately said…

"Umm, Ms. Blye won't be joining you today, Mr. Deeks. You're on your own"

"Why, where's Kensi?"

"She wishes to not come in today"

"Is she okay?"

"I can't give you any information regarding that concept. All you need to know is that she won't be joining you"

Deeks stared at her, kind of shocked.

"All right, Deeks you head down to the base, search around for his partner. Sam and I will take his apartment"

Deeks gulped before standing up straight and walking away, passing by Hetty. As soon as he was outside, Deeks grabbed his phone and dialed Kensi's number. When there was no response and he heard the voicemail ding, he said…

"Hey Kens, it's me. Call me when you get this"

When in the OPS room there was only Eric, Nell and Hetty left, she walked closer to him and asked…

"Mr. Beale… would you mind searching for surveillance cameras nearby Ms. Blye's apartment, please?"

"Okay, may I ask why?" Eric asked, typing something onto hi keyboard.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just bring it up the big screen"

Eric glanced at Nell as Hetty walked closer to the big screen. He looked blankly at his computer screen as he typed Kensi's address into the system. He searched for cameras in the area and noticed they were two on the left side, right across from the apartment and one right beside it.

"Okay, we got three cameras. Two across the street and one beside"

"All right… Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones, I would like you to go and get the tapes of these cameras. Keep this to yourselves, understand?"

"You want us to go in the field?" Nell asked, confused.

"I can assure you that this has nothing to do the case so, you will not be in harm's way"

"Well, it's not that. It's just that, normally, our job basically apply for us to be in here"

"Mr. Beale, if this wasn't important to me, I wouldn't ask. I will give you a warrant for these possessions and you will get them for me, no questions ask"

"Okay…?"

"Any questions, Ms. Jones…?"

"No, ma'am"

"Good, then get going"

Eric nodded and both of them stood up from their chairs. Hetty stared blankly at the screen where the map of Kensi's apartment was viewed. She knew her agents better than anyone and was positive that Kensi had gotten herself into something.

In the meantime, Kensi had stopped more than a couple of times with her car. The pain on her hip was getting unbearable every second and her concentration on the road was getting blurry. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrating and at first thought it was Deeks, trying yet another time to reach her. But, when she glanced at the screen, she saw it was Hetty.

"Hello?" she struggled to answer.

"Ms. Blye... I wish to speak with you. Can we meet up somewhere?"

"Hetty, I can't really..."

"Ms. Blye, I know my agents very well, thank you. And, I don't like when personal business starts to effect work. So, can we please meet up so we can talk?"

Kensi sighed and leaned her head against the seat.

"All right, I'll be at the pier"

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

Kensi hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Wincing because of the pain, she restarted her car and turned around, heading for the pier.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric and Nell had just arrived a few blocks away from Kensi's apartment.

"I don't like this" Eric complained just as they were walking.

"Don't like what?" Nell asked.

"This... how come Hetty didn't send one of the guys to get the tapes?"

"Maybe she didn't want them to know?"

"All right, that's fair. But, what does these tapes have to do with the case?"

"Maybe they don't have to do with the case. Maybe it's a personal thing"

"You mean with Kensi?"

"Yeah... I mean don't you think it's weird that she asked for a day off?"

"Yes, but maybe she had some stuff to do"

"Have you ever noticed that we use the word 'maybe' very frequently?"

"Maybe...?"

"See... and besides, when have she ever needed to take some time off? She's one of the most hard working women I have ever met in my life"

Eric glanced at her and sighed. Nell looked from side to side before both of them walked across the street. One of the surveillance cameras was from an antique shop. Nell hesitated to open the door and they both walked in.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the woman inside the shop asked.

"Um, yes... we're with the NCIS team. I was wondering if we could take a look at your surveillance footage"

"NCIS, what's that?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service" Nell pointed out.

"And what do you need the tapes for?"

"We actually don't know but, if you would like to hear it from the director, we'll be happy to call her?"

"I think I would prefer that"

"Okay, Eric...?"

Eric nodded and took out his phone, dialing Hetty's number. It was a couple of seconds before she actually responded.

"Hey, Hetty... um, do you mind if you speak with- I'm sorry, what's your name?" Eric asked.

"Jenna Paterson"

"Uh, Mrs. Paterson"

_"All right, Eric... patch me in" _Hetty said.

Eric handed the phone to Jenna and she said...

"Hello?"

_"Mrs. Paterson, my name is Henrietta Lange. I'm the director of the NCIS team. I was hoping if you can lend us the surveillance footage from today, if it's not of any inconvenience"_

"Trust me, it's not... may I ask why?"

_"It's kind of a personal matter. It has to do with an Agent living right across from you"_

"I, uhh... I guess that's all right, then" Jenna stammered.

_"Thank you, Mrs. Paterson"_

Jenna handed the phone back to Eric and walked over behind the counter to get the tapes.

"Hetty?" Eric said, knowing that she was still on the phone.

_"Mr. Beale, I hope this won't be a problem for you"_

"No, no... it's fine. I'm just a little on edge if the others comes back to the OPS room"

_"Don't worry about that, I got it covered. Just get those tapes for me, please"_

"You got it" he replied, hanging up. Just that second, Jenna came back from behind the counter and handed them the tapes.

"These are from today"

"Thank you and we're sorry for any problems"

"No problem, I just haven't expected this any time"

Nell nodded and smiled. They both walked out the shop and closed the door behind them. They went to the two other places that had visible cameras and luckily, they had no other problems getting the tapes.

"Well, that was kind of awkward. I'm sure you're not trained for this, right... Eric, Eric?"

"Huh, what?"

"Is something wrong?"

Eric took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Look across the street. Don't stare, just a quick glance. What do you see?"

"I see a black Jeep, parked"

"Yeah, you see the guy inside"

"Yes"

"He has been parked there since we got here. He keeps glancing over at Kensi's apartment"

"Yeah, so?"

"I, uh..."

"You think this have something to do with the tapes or why Hetty sent us?"

"I'm not sure... I don't know, maybe it's just me"

"Then, let's go back and find out. I'm thinking that Hetty wants us to look in those footage's, right"

Eric pulled up his shoulders and nodded. They walked back over to Nell's Mini Cooper and headed back to the house.

In the meantime, Kensi was still waiting for Hetty to arrive. She had been walking in circles for the past ten minutes, figuring out how to explain everything to Hetty as she was positive that she knew everything.

"Ms. Blye...?" she heard Hetty say from behind her. Kensi hesitated to turn around because of the bruises in her face. "Ms. Blye, if we're gonna talk, I think it's better for you to turn around"

Kensi took a deep breath and around facing Hetty.

"Oh, Kensi" Hetty whispered.

"It's not what you think"

"Ms. Blye, I think I know exactly what this is. There aren't many explanations"

Kensi sighed once again, placing a hand onto her hip, hissing as she did so.

"Kensi, if you tell what's going on, I'm willing to help you"

"It's not that easy"

"Oh, nothing's ever easy"

Kensi stared at her and then glanced away...

"My, uhh... my ex- fiance came to my apartment this morning"

"And what did he want?"

"He wanted my help with something"

"And why is that?"

"Well, he knows I'm with you guys"

"Truly, but... what is this something?"

"I... I don't really know exactly" Kensi stuttered, obviously withholding the truth.

"Ms. Blye, I don't think that anyone would beat up someone without a reason, don't you think?"

Kensi kept quiet, not wanting to say anything else. Hetty sighed deeply as she placed her purse onto the bench right beside her.

"Okay, let's forget about that. You told me that you wanted to take care of some things. Do they have to do with this?"

"Probably..."

"And, do you have an idea where you're going?"

"Maybe..."

"Hmm... will you need support in this decision of yours?"

"Not unlikely but not at the moment"

"Ms. Blye... I know I told you that I wouldn't like when personal matters interfere with work but, if you're in harm's way, I would certainly like to take a look at that"

"I understand"

"So, will I need to?"

"Like I said, not a the moment" Kensi replied, walking away. Hetty stared at her agent, thinking what her next move should be.

In the meantime, Eric and Nell had arrived back at the OPS room.

"Uh, feels good to be back" Eric commented, just as he sat on his chair.

"We were only gone for about an hour"

"Yeah, a pretty anxious hour if you ask me"

"So, should we watch them?"

"Don't we have to wait for Hetty? She went somewhere"

"She did ask us to run them"

Eric stared at her and sighed...

"You are becoming a really bad influence on me, you know that?"

"I guess that's true"

"Ehh, what the heck? Put them in"

Nell connected the tapes to the computer and Eric brought them to the big screen. They both stood up and walked over to see better, watching closely at the video. A couple of minutes later, Callen, Sam and Deeks walked inside.

"Hey, where have you two been? We came and nobody was here"

"We, uhh... were out?"

"What's that?"

"Nothing..." Eric said, quickly pausing it.

"Wait, is that Kensi's apartment?"

"No..." Nell replied quickly.

"You're hiding something... you're both hiding something" Sam pointed.

Nell glanced at Eric who did the same thing. They the tapes from being compromised... also, they didn't want Hetty to find out that everyone knows because they would probably be dead in an hour.

"Um, it's kind of personal. Hetty made us go"

"So, you're spying on Kensi but, Hetty made you go?" Callen asked.

"Precisely..."

"Didn't she say why?"

"Not really... we weren't actually suppose to-"

"Snoop around...? We kind of got that"

Eric looked down as Callen stared at him.

"So, what's this about?"

"No idea... she told us to go get the tapes. I expected her to be here but, she's not"

"Any idea where she is?"

"Nope..."

Sam looked at Deeks who was staring directly to the footage.

"Play it, let's see what this is about"

"Um, I don't think that's what Hetty would have want"

"Hetty wanted to watch this alone..."

"Actually, she asked Eric and I to look through it and not to tell anyone"

"So, I'm out of the picture as well?" Deeks asked.

"Yep, I don't think it has anything to do with the case or anything"

"Yeah, we kind of got that part but, why is Hetty looking through Kensi?"

"The better question is, why is Kensi AWOL?"

"She's not technically AWOL. You said you saw her walking in" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's not here now" Deeks said.

Callen, Sam and Deeks glanced at the two techs, making both Eric and Nell quite uncomfortable.

"Look, guys... Hetty specifically told us to just get the tapes and look through them. She didn't say why"

"Then, let's take a look" Deeks commented.

Eric glanced once again at Nell and then just said...

"Oh, what the hell? I'm getting the feeling that she's probably going to fire me anyways" as he played the tape again.

The five of them moved closer to the big screen and stared at the video closely.

"Wait, Eric isn't that Jeep the same one we saw parked?" Nell pointed out just as the footage puled up two cars parking.

"It kind of is"

"Parked where?"

"Right by Kensi's apartment" Eric replied.

"Wait, wait, wait... who's that? Eric, run him" Deeks said as a man got out of one of the cars.

"On it..." Eric responded, getting back to his chair and starting typing something on his computer.

Deeks moved closer to the screen, trying to ID the man himself but, couldn't bring himself to actually remember his face.

"Got him... his name is Jack Winslow, an Ex- Marine"

"Jack Winslow, where have I heard that name before?" Callen asked.

"So, I see you're all here" Hetty was heard from the door which made everyone turn their way towards her.

"Um, they made me show them the-"

"It's all right, Mr. Beale. The man that's you're looking at is Jack Winslow, Ms. Blye's ex- fiance, if I may recall" Hetty cut him. Deeks kind of was shocked by that statement, wondering more what's up with Kensi.

"So, what's he doing in town... didn't he run away?"

"Technically, yes. Jack here was looking for Agent Blye because he needed her help"

"With what...?"

"I don't know just yet"

"And how do you know he wanted her help?"

"Because I just met with her"

"What...? She hasn't even answered any of my calls" Deeks asked, kind of pissed.

"Mr. Deeks, I told you this morning that your partner wasn't coming in today. I think I made that perfectly clear"

"All right, can you tell us why are you snooping outside her apartment?" Callen asked.

"I'm pretty sure you're all doing that, Mr. Callen"

Callen stayed silent, having no idea what to say next.

"Ms. Blye promised me that if she needed any help, she would contact me and then, I would tell you of course. But, at the moment, she doesn't need any help. So, we all just keep our heads onto the case"

Deeks looked more pissed than before, catching Eric's attention.

"Um, no offense but... if Agent's Blye is in need of-"

"Mr. Beale, did I or did I not make myself clear when I said that she shall contact me if she needs any help?"

"Yes, ma'am... you did"

"Good... now all of you, get back to work" Hetty replied, walking out the room.

Deeks took a deep breath as Callen and Sam stared at him.

"Eric, see what more you can pull off the footage?"

"But, Hetty said-"

"We'll get to the case later. This is frankly more important to us"

"All right..."

The team moved closer to the screen again while Eric stayed at his computer.

"Okay, how long was he inside?" Callen asked, as he saw that Jack had exited the apartment.

"Um, about ten to fifteen minutes" Eric replied.

"Okay, so he goes back to the car. Eric, zoom in on his hands, right"

Eric did as he was told, again with the typing.

"What does that look to you guys?"

"Blood?" Nell asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Deeks saw her this morning so, she's all right" Sam commented.

"Is that the real thing you want to say right now? If something happened in there and she's hurt, it'll probably be months before she'll get checked out" Deeks corrected him.

"Okay, play it on again, Eric"

"Will do" Eric mumbled.

"Okay, so he gets in the car and it drives away..."

"Leaving the Jeep" Sam commented.

"Then, eight minutes and forty-seven minutes later, Kensi walks out and heads to her car" Nell said, literally sighing in relief.

They continued to watch the video for a few other seconds before Deeks said...

"Eric, punch in one the guy getting out of the car"

"On it..."

"Okay, run him in facial reference"

Eric nodded and typed something on his keyboard, which brought up the two face panel window, flickering through pictures.

"Okay, his name is Kevin Allister... no age, no address, nothing" Eric responded.

Callen sighed just like the others.

"Okay, if the Jeep is still there, maybe we could talk to the guy still there"

"By talk, do you mean chase?" Eric commented.

"If that's what it takes. Keep an eye through the surveillance, call us if he moves" Callen ordered.

Deeks attempted to go after them but Callen quickly stopped him...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... you're staying here"

"What, why?"

"You know why, Deeks. Just keep working on the case and we'll call you if we find anything"

"I'm not going to stay here"

"Deeks, that's an order"

Deeks glared at him, angrily. Callen gave him one last glance before walking out with Sam. Uncomfortable with the awkward silence, Eric told him...

"So, did you guys find anything on the Mr. Henderson?"

Deeks glanced at him and exhaled, really not having his mind in place at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear the loud beating inside the gym. It was kind of weird since the only agent that was available at that point was...

"Well, this is unexpected" Hetty commented, approaching closer.

Deeks stopping punching the sack and breathed heavily.

"Getting rid of some steam, I see?"

"Something like that"

"May I ask why?"

Deeks glanced at her and sighed...

"I really like working with you guys. I mean, I love all of this... the cases, the team-"

"Do you have an explanation for this, Mr. Deeks?"

"You put us as partners to keep a tag on each other. We're suppose to look out for each other. Hell, we know almost everything about each other"

"And, there it is... you just said almost"

"Yeah, so... how am I suppose to look out for Kensi if I don't even know what she has got herself into?"

"Mr. Deeks, we don't know if she needs any help. Like I said before, at the moment, she doesn't need any"

"Well, what if she does and we're not there to help her?"

"You mean, you're not her to help her?"

"Pretty much..."

"Mr. Deeks, I understand that some certain of attachment comes in when paired with someone but, that doesn't mean we have to continuously spy on them"

"Hetty, I know Kensi. When she's this quiet, something must be up and I don't mean this as a good thing"

"Hmm... would you like to enlighten me on this, Mr. Deeks? Are you implying something here?"

Deeks attempted to say something but couldn't.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, Mr. Deeks and make your way back to the OPS room?"

Deeks nodded and walked away.

In the meantime, Sam and Callen were parked a few meters away from Kensi's apartment.

"So, why are you thinking so hard about this?" Sam asked.

"What...?"

"Kensi... maybe it's nothing to worry about"

"Sam, I notice things around me. And, I probably know stuff that probably should be kept secret"

"Like what...?"

"About five or six days ago, Kensi told me something about someone that she thought was following her"

"And you didn't bother to tell us?"

"She told me not to"

"Why?"

"I don't know... but, I knew that something was up"

"Then, that's a perfect explanation for you to let us know, G"

Callen sighed just as Sam did so..

"So, how are we going to do this?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea... don't forget that Hetty doesn't know about this"

"Yeah, don't remind me"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up... he's out of the car"

"Okay, let's do this"

They both got out of the car and walked towards the jeep. The man had just lit up a cigarette, leaning against the jeep. Callen and Sam tried to look casual as they were approaching closer to him. But, as soon as they were a couple of feet away, he glanced at them and quickly started running away, like he knew that they were cops.

"Stop, Federal Agents" Callen shouted.

Both of them ran quickly after him. Being a very skilled runner, Sam immediately caught up with him and with one more step, he was able to grab a hold of him from the neck.

"What don't they get about 'stop'?"

"I think we made it perfectly clear... don't you agree, Mr-" Callen began, taking out the wallet from his jacket. "-Jackson Morris"

"I didn't do anything..."

"Yeah, then why did you run?"

Jackson sighed as they dragged him away towards the car.

Arriving back to the safe house, they tried not to draw attention from Hetty. But, they really didn't accomplish at that...

"Gentleman, I see that you were busy"

Callen sighed at the sound of her voice...

"You can say that" he replied.

Hetty nodded annoyingly as she saw them dragging the suspect away to the boat shed. Right after cut of the cuffs and slamming him to the chair, both of them walked out and faced Hetty.

"I specifically told you to let this go"

"Yeah, well... I have my reasons not to"

"And what are those reasons, Mr. Callen?"

"That someone from my team might be in trouble"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because, I'm kind of sure"

"Kind of...?"

"All right, 90% sure"

"That's not 100%, Mr. Callen"

"I'm aware of that"

"Mr. Callen, I know that you may think that you have some sort of jurisdiction over me but, you most certainly don't. I know how to look after my team and I told you I would take care of it"

"Well, I didn't think that you were"

"Are you saying that I'm lacking my will, Mr. Callen?"

"I'm just saying that you probably weren't trying hard enough"

"Hmm, I see... and what makes you think that this, certain suspect will have to do with what is going around"

"Wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions. And, besides... he ran away"

"So, people run away from the police. That's not technically unlikely around us"

"True... I just wanted to make sure"

"Okay... and what about the victim?"

"I had Deeks on it"

"One person out of a team of four... that's not entirely even, don't you think?"

"I was going to help him"

"Then, why aren't you?"

"Hetty, this is one of ours that you're talking about. And from what I know, Kensi didn't bother to contact you in any way, am I right?"

"And, what makes you say that?"

"Because, you're interrogating us instead of anybody else"

Hetty stared at him, humming...

"Fair enough, Mr. Callen. But, let's keep in mind that there's also a family grieving over a loved one. Let's not keep them waiting."

Callen nodded and both partners walked inside.

"Okay, Mr. Morris... would you like to tell us why were you at that apartment?"

"I wasn't at that apartment, I was outside"

"True... can you tell us why?"

"I'm not saying nothing until I get a lawyer"

"Nobody gets a lawyer unless they got something to hide"

Jackson sighed, placing his elbows onto the table..

"Okay fine... a couple of days ago, an old buddy of mind contacted me, wanting to meet up"

"Who...?"

"Jack Winslow, he's an ex-marine"

Sam and Callen glanced at each other...

"And what did he want?" Sam asked.

"He asked me to look into some information about another marine..."

"What's his name?"

"Robin-"

"Robin Henderson" Callen finished.

"Yeah, that's right. You guys know him?"

Sam took a deep breath before asking...

"Did Jack said anything about why he wanted the information?"

"Not really, why...? Did something happen?"

"Robin Henderson was found dead this morning"

"What...? Oh god"

"Did you meet up with Jack today?" Callen asked, knowing the obvious answer.

"He called us around 6:30 this morning, wanting to meet up"

"And what did he say?"

"He told me to meet them at a warehouse downtown"

"Them as in...?"

"Some of his friends, I think"

Callen sighed...

"Okay, we'll take care of it"

"Wait, what about you?"

"You sit your ass down. Because of you, someone's dead already. Let's not upgrade the victims" Sam ordered.

Jackson exhaled deeply, sitting back down.

Callen and Sam walked out the boat shed and back to the office.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"I'm certain that Jack had something to do with the murder"

"So, that's why he wanted Kensi"

"Probably"

"Should we let Hetty know?"

"She's gonna find out eventually. It's better if she knows first hand"

Sam nodded and followed his partner up to Hetty's office.

"Find anything, Mr. Callen?"

"Yes and you might want to hear this... Deeks, too"

Hetty looked up at them and shrugged.

In the meantime, Kensi was staring blankly at a warehouse, knowing that it was the one where Jack was gathered as he told her earlier. She had the gun ready in her hands just in case something goes wrong. She got out of her car and walked towards the warehouse, keeping a low profile. She could see that there were about ten or twelve men around, surrounded by huge crates. Moving closer, Kensi could see that there was another man tied up to a chair. Gasping, she quickly took out her phone and captured a quick picture from her distance before backing up, knowing that she literally had no back- up with her and walked out. Running back to her car as fast as she could, Kensi still kept the gun tightly in her hand.

Back at the OPS room, the team was gathered up once again.

"So, you're saying that Jack Winslow murdered Robin Henderson?" Hetty asked.

"It's a good possibility"

"Well, what do we know about friends, family, marine colleagues...?

"Actually, Deeks said that his marine partner wasn't in today"

"Yeah, he hasn't turn up at the base yet" Deeks explained.

"Okay, so... there's another suspect" Sam commented.

"Gentleman, this case just got a whole lot bigger than we called for. Try to keep an open mind that this is not only for Agent Blye"

Suddenly, Eric felt his phone vibrating and when he saw that it was Kensi, he was curious, knowing that she had never called him privately, for that matter.

"Um, excuse me... I gotta take this"

Feeling that everyone was onto him, Eric stepped outside the OPS room and answered the call.

"Hello...?" he whispered.

"Eric, it's me... are the other with you?"

"Kind of, yes"

"Okay, I need you to check something for me. I'm gonna send you a picture and I want you to search around in the database"

"All right, but... can you just come over here? This has got a lot bigger than-'

"I really don't have time, Eric. Just look around and call me when you get something. And, don't tell anyone" Kensi cut in, later hanging up.

Eric pulled the phone away from his ear and seconds later, he received the picture from Kensi. Staring right through, he couldn't make much of the picture since it was captured from a long distance. Still staring at it as he walked back inside, Callen quickly asked...

"Hey, who was that?"

"Um, no one... just, family" Eric stammered.

Eric knew that Callen wasn't convinced. So, he awkwardly sat back to his chair without saying anything else.

"Okay, Mr. Beale... can you search for- What's his partner's name?"

"Jacob Woldo..." Deeks cut in.

"Jacob Waldo... address, phone number, anything"

"I am on it... got him. Jacob Waldo, like Henderson, he just got back from his tour" Eric said, slightly bragging when he saw how quick his search and found was.

"Okay, Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks will go to this address"

"Wait, won't you need me here, you know... with the Kensi thing?"

"Mr. Deeks, as you can see, these 'cases', as I may put it, are kind of mixed together. So, for today, you will join Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna"

Callen glanced at Deeks and then said...

"Okay, let's get going"

As the three men had exited the room, Hetty walked over to Eric and told him...

"Mr. Beale, I understand that if you have any information, you would pass it around"

"Yes, yes... of course" Eric said, clearing his throat. "I would certainly do that"

"Good to know" Hetty replied, walking away shortly after.

Eric sighed in relief and noticed how Nell was looking at him...

"So, family, huh...?"

Eric glanced at her, clearly realizing that she wanted to know more.

"Um, yes... my mum wanted to know if, I, was, gonna, to,..." Eric began, pausing after every word, trying to find a good excuse.

"Going to...?" Nell was about to finish.

"All right, fine... you got me"

"All right... so, what was the call really about?"

"It was Kensi"

"Why would she call you?"

"She sent me a picture"

"What picture?"

"This..."

Eric pulled out his phone again and showed her the picture.

"It's pretty disturbed, the image is blurred"

"I know..."

"Try and analyze it... maybe we could get facial recognition"

Eric connected his phone with the computer and pulled up the picture onto the screen.

"Zoom in first, maybe it will be easier"

"There's the maybe again" Eric commented, still typing.

Nell scoffed, moving a bit closer to him. Eric hesitated, trying to keep his focus on his work.

"Okay, now all we need to do is analyze"

Nell kept staring at the screen, watching him work.

"Okay, that is as far as I can get"

"Run him through the database"

Opening a two panel window, Eric watched closely as it flicked through several pictures before finding a match.

"All right, his name is... Jacob Woldo" Eric said, slowly. He glance at Nell who was still staring at the name.

"I guess we find out why he wasn't at the base"

"You think we should tell Callen and Sam?"

"I guess so, it's no use if they go to the apartment"

Eric nodded and connected to Callen.

_"Yes, Eric... what is it?"_

"I think you guys better come in again"

_"We're just on our way"_

"You don't have to go there because I just find out where Mr. Woldo is"

They was no response as Callen hung up.

"Go back"

"What, why?"

"Eric said he found something"

"Well, could he tell us after?"

"I don't think so, just drive back"

Sam sighed, turning around.

Meanwhile, Kensi had just purchased a change of clothes, knowing surely that Jack was probably watching her. Shortly after walking out of the shop, she felt her phone vibrate and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"I see that you're not at work. That's good sign"

"Jack...?"

"Who else would it be? I think you understood our little deal"

"I'm not covering for you"

"Now, don't rush to your decision. I'm sure we can work out something"

"I'm not negotiating with you and I'm certainly not covering up your tracks"

"That's too bad, isn't it?"

"Not for me"

"But it will be for you, if you don't do what I said"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying that I got eyes everywhere. I'm able to watch over you and also over your three little agents that seem to be in some kind of rush, drive away so fast"

"You leave them out of this"

"Then, let's re-make our deal, shall we?"

Kensi was getting frustrated...

"Kensi, I can see the tension in your eyes, maybe you need to calm down"

Kensi turned around in circles, trying to find him.

"There's no need to do that, you can't see me"

"Then, why don't you come out here and we'll talk in person?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea at the moment. And, besides... I get to see everything I need to see right from here"

Kensi exhaled...

"I'm not going down for you"

"Well, who said anything about that? All I asked for is to just keep me on down low just until I'm able to get out of here"

"And what makes you think you can do that?"

"Oh, honey... I capable to do anything. I'm a Marine, remember?"

"Was a Marine... now, you're just a son of a bitch waiting for a bullet to go straight to your head"

"All right, I'm sure that in a way I kind of deserved that"

"Oh no, I will make that happen" she said, angrily hanging up.

She walked through the crowd and back to her car, sighing as she was able to rest her head just for a quick minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the OPS room, Callen immediately asked...

"What do you got Eric?"

"Okay, I'm not suppose to show you this"

"Pull it up, come on" Sam commented.

"Okay... Kensi sent this to me"

"She contact you?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, she called me"

Deeks stared at him, really, really pissed off...

"Okay, who is he?"

"That's the interesting part. His name is Jacob Woldo"

"As in Robin Henderson's partner?"

"That's right" Nell continued.

"So, where is he?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The surroundings where blurry. You can't see pretty much anything"

"Okay, what else did Kensi say?"

"She told me to call her when I get something"

Callen took a deep breath.

"Okay, did you try to locate Kensi?"

"I did, but she's driving around. Clearly not staying at one place"

"So, someone must be onto her" Deeks commented.

"Try to search through surveillance, maybe something had spotted her"

"Got it"

They waited patiently for a response.

"Okay, she was spotted at the center, coming out of a thrift shop about thirty minutes ago" Eric explained.

They watched the video for another quick second before Callen asked Eric to pause it.

"Punch in"

Typing something, Eric did as he was told.

"Okay, does anyone knows how to lip read?"

"Leave it to me, I learned a thing or two from Kensi" Deeks commented. He walked closer to the screen and then said, "Okay, Eric play it"

Deeks stared directly to Kensi's face, focusing on what she was saying.

"Okay, she's talking to Jack for sure. Something about not covering for him"

"Covering for him... because of Henderson?" Sam asked.

"Not sure, hold on" Deeks cut in. "She's saying leave them out of this"

"Them... as in us?" Sam asked once again.

"Someone's keeping tabs on us" Callen said.

"He's using us to get to her"

"Okay, we need to find her now" Deeks said, impatiently.

"Hang on... try if you can get anything else"

"I'll do it" Sam volunteered when he saw how agitated Deeks was getting.

Deeks walked away from the screen, sighing.

"She's threatening him"

"What did she say?"

"Something about a bullet in his head"

"That's my girl" Deeks whispered, hoping no one heard him. It was too late as Callen glanced at him right afterwards. Shortly after, Eric's phone rang again.

"It's Kensi"

"Nell, track her. Eric, keep her talking as long as you can"

Eric nodded before answering her call.

"Hello?"

"Eric, what did you find?"

"Um, the picture you send me was a bit blurry. I had to analyze it and zoom in and-"

"Eric, what did you find?" Kensi asked, shouting. She knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Okay, um... his name is Jacob Woldo. He's Robin-"

"Robin Henderson's partner"

"Exactly..."

He could hear her sighing through the phone, glancing at Nell to see if she found her. When Nell nodded, Eric asked...

"Um, may I ask what this is about?"

"Nothing... just tell Deeks and the others to stay inside, for now. Okay...?"

"All right I tell them but why-" Eric began saying. Kensi hung up on him before he could finish.

"What did she say?"

"She told you guys to stay inside"

"To hell with that" Deeks shouted.

"Deeks, calm down... Eric, what can you get from the surroundings?"

"I told you, it's all blurry"

"See what you can get"

Eric got to work, Nell helping him. Callen walked over next to Deeks, clearly hearing him breathing heavily.

In the meantime, Kensi had just drove back to her apartment. She looked around for about five minutes, searching for someone who might seem a bit out of place. She quickly parked the car and walked out, keeping her head down. She got in her apartment and headed towards her bedroom, flipping her mattress over. Right underneath, there were about four different hand guns. She placed one in her holster, another on her leg and two in her jacket. She also took a knife and placed it in her sleeve. Walking out, she made sure to keep her head down as she entered the car.

"We got nothing" Eric announced after minutes or research. "There's no visible significance that can be pulled off"

"Well, that leads us to nowhere, I guess" they heard Hetty say from the door.

"Hetty, they have tabs on us as well"

"Hmm... they're using you as bait to get to her"

"Exactly..."

"Okay, let me explain my plot here. Mr. Winslow has, so to speak, killed Mr. Henderson..."

"And also captured Mr. Woldo" Eric cut in.

Hetty glared at him and Eric looked at her, gulping.

"I guess you didn't know that yet"

"Mr. Callen, care to enlighten me of what's going on?"

"Kensi had called Eric earlier and sent him a picture of someone tied up which resulted to be Jacob Woldo, Robin Henderson's marine partner"

"Hmm, all right... Mr. Winslow had killed Henderson and captured Mr. Woldo. And, he's searching for Kensi to help him cover the tracks"

"How did you know about that?"

"It's not that hard, Mr. Callen. I have to admit, though... we're not looking at a very realistic case, here"

"What do you mean?"

"By all means, Mr. Hanna... I'm saying that we don't have any proof"

"So, how do we get the proof?"

"If I may recall, you might have another gentleman in the boat shed, am I right?"

Callen looked at Sam and they walked out immediately, heading for the boat. They found Jackson Morris resting his head onto the table but as soon as they closed the door, he got up...

"All right, Mr. Morris. We may need a little help from you"

"Anything"

"Well, that's generous"

"Look, I had no idea what Jack has turned into. We used to be real close back in the day but after our last tour, I heard he was in some kind of breakdown or something"

"So, you didn't notice that it was weird when he contacted you out of the blue?"

"A little, but I was desperate"

"Meaning..."

Jackson sighed before explaining...

"He told me that if I get the information about Robin and go with him to some ex or whatever, he will pay me"

"Here's the thing I don't understand... why did he wanted to connect with Robin?"

"When we were in the Marines, Robin kind of spilled that he was smuggling something. I don't know what exactly. When we got back, Robin got enlisted again and then I heard the Jack was gone, too"

"So, he wanted Robin to get to what he was smuggling?"

"Exactly... Jack must have followed him around and got to him here. They met up like one in the morning"

"Right around the time of the morning"

Jackson looked down to his hands, looking ashamed.

"Jackson, why did you stay outside the apartment?"

"Jack told me to look out for a girl. See when she goes out, when she comes in... stuff like that"

"And, he didn't say why?"

"No, all he told me is to call him when she moves"

"So, you have his number?"

"Yes, it's in my phone"

Sam looked at Callen and they both walked out again, right after grabbing a hold of Jackson's phone. They walked back up to the OPS room and joined the others.

"Where is she know?" Callen asked, knowing that Eric was still tracking Kensi down.

"Parked at the center, for at least five minutes"

"Okay, we got Jack's number right in our hands"

"How are we gonna play this?"

"I'm gonna call him and Eric will trace the call"

"Okay, let's do this"

Callen nodded and searched for Jack's number in the contact list. Finding it, he dialed and waited for the response.

_"Jackson, why didn't you call me before?"_

"Jackson is kind of busy at the moment"

_"Who is this?"_

"Not that important as long as I know who you are"

Jack chuckled before replying...

_"Agent Callen, I've read all about you. Such interesting facts"_

"Yeah well... I try to keep my life exciting"

_"Oh you do... tell me, how is the team going, missing one particular agent?"_

"I'm sure you know all about that"

_"Oh yes.. I do"_

"Tell you what... why don't you leave Kensi out of this and we'll talk?" Callen asked, glancing at Eric as he shook his head, noting that Jack's location was still unknown.

_"Oh no... this is between me and Kensi. You guys don't have to get in on this"_

"Looks like you already pulled us in"

_"And what makes you say that?"_

"Because she think so"

_"Let me make myself clear... either I get out of here or you'll have to bury her. Make a decision, Agent... the clock is ticking"_ Jack said before hanging up.

"Did we get him?" Callen asked, slamming the phone onto the table.

"No..."

"Mr. Callen, where did Mr. Morris said that they would meet up?"

"He didn't say where" Sam interrupted.

"Then, why don't you go ask him?"

Callen glanced at his partner and again, they headed to the boat shed.

Meanwhile, Kensi was parked about ten meters away from the warehouse, having a clear visible sight if the entrance. Her heart was beating really fast, not knowing exactly what was going to happen. Getting out of the car, she started to walk slowly towards the entrance and when she arrived, there was already a gun held tightly in her hand.

Staking the place out, she heard noises coming from the center of the room. She kept a low profile, hiding behind the large crates. Taking in a deep breath, she tried taking a few steps forward. Realizing how it could turn out, Kensi took out her phone and searched for the 'agent in distress' application. She kept it open, her finger on the button. She moved closer and suddenly, not realizing, she stepped onto a wooden board and apparently, it was heard by the others.

At the moment, Callen and Sam had just figured out Jack's location. Suddenly, their phone began blaring and as he took it out, Sam commented...

"Agent in distress... it's Kensi"

They both ran quickly back to the OPS room...

"Eric, we need a location"

"I'm working on it" Eric replied.

The team stared blankly at the screen, waiting for an address.

"Okay, it's abandoned warehouse on Mark's street"

"That's where Jack is" Callen whispered. Looking at the others, the three of them headed out, with Callen shouting...

"Eric, call back-up"

"On it" Eric replied, grabbing the phone.

She felt her head really heavy. She thought she must have blacked out because at the moment, she was tied up to a chair.

"Well, well, well... I see you came to your senses" she heard someone say from behind her. Her vision was blurry. "What, can't see me...?"

Kensi grunted, trying to pull her hands away but for no use.

"Ah, there's no need for that, sweetie. I tied you up really good"

"What did you do to me?"

"Relax, it'll pass in about a few minutes. Just gave you something to stop fidgeting"

"What do you want Jack?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want. But now, I can't really get it since you little friends had taken my friend into custody"

"Wait a little longer, you'll be in there too"

Jack chuckled and shortly after, Kensi felt her right cheek burning up as he threw a hard slap.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?"

Kensi breathed heavily and saw him stepping away from her.

In the meantime, Callen, Sam and Deeks were on their way towards the warehouse which they were a few blocks away. Callen looked through the rear view window, watching Deeks closely. He understood that he was scared, maybe even angry for not being able to help Kensi.

Sam parked the car a couple of meters away and clutching to their guns, they jogged slowly towards the entrance. Callen signed that they should split up and they both agreed. Walking in, Deeks kept an open eye for Kensi and still hiding behind the crates, he peeked up and saw her tied up, her head falling onto her shoulders. Taking in a deep breath, he moved closer and suddenly...

"Federal Agents"

In a second, there must have been about twenty shots coming from Callen, Sam and Deeks. Deeks wanted to get closer to Kensi but Jack was in the way. Glancing at Sam, he told him...

"Go, I got your back"

Scooting down, Deeks walked towards her and stopped, still pointing the gun at Jack.

"Well, well, well... Detective Deeks. Glad you could show up"

"I'm gonna tell you this once. If you touch her, I will kill you"

"Take a shot... you'll be down in a second" Jack replied, chuckling. He had the gun pointed to Kensi's leg as she sat there unconscious. Keeping focus on both her and Jack, Deeks took one step forward. The shots in the back ground had stopped and Callen and Sam were just behind him. He could hear the faded sound of police cars in a distance.

"There's no where you could run, Jack" Sam shouted.

"If I die, I'm taking her with me"

"Deeks...?" Callen said. He could see his anger level getting higher in a second. Without thinking, Deeks took a shot at Jack's shoulder and he slammed down to the ground, dropping the gun. As Callen went over to Jack, sliding the gun far away, Deeks walked over to Kensi.

"Kens... Kens, are you okay?" he asked desperately. He heard her grunt and started untying her. "Kens, can you hear me?"

"Deeks...?" she whispered.

"Yes, it's me"

Kensi brought her head back up, struggling.

"You're safe now, all right?" Deeks commented, helping her up as he already got rid of the ropes.

"Jack...?"

"He's taken into custody"

Kensi sighed in relief.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked, walking towards them both.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Jacob?" Kensi whispered.

"Jacob is fine, too"

In the next half hour, Kensi was leaning against Sam's car, holding an ice-pack to her cheek. There was an ambulance available but she didn't want to get checked out, being as stubborn as she could be.

"Hey, you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah... thank you, Deeks"

"Are you kidding me? I'm always there for you... partner"

Kensi chuckled lifting the ice-pack a tad higher. As her jacket scooted up, Deeks could see a small amount of blood visible onto her white shirt.

"Hey, what's that?" Deeks asked.

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Kensi, you should get check out"

"I will... I just have to head back to the safe house to talk to Hetty"

Deeks looked at her, not convinced.


	5. Chapter 5 (Epilogue)

Arriving to the safe house, they must have asked her a couple of hundred times if she was really okay and Kensi had no choice but to keep repeating her answer.

"You know, this is getting old"

"What do you mean...? It happened like an hour ago" Callen replied.

"And in that hour, I already told you... I AM FINE" Kensi responded, specifying her answer.

The three others laughed, followed by Kensi to do as well. As they walked through the entrance, Kensi was welcomed by a hug from Nell.

"Hey... I was so worried about you"

"Thanks... and before you could ask, I'm fine"

"That's entirely what I was going to say but, good to know"

Kensi chuckled and walked her way to Hetty's office.

"Hetty...?"

"Ah, Ms. Blye..." Hetty responded, in a sound of relief. "You know, it's my position to worry about all of you"

"I know, and... I'm sorry if I kept you out of the way"

"I understand that there are some things that needs to be kept secret but, in another situation, I hope you'll let us join you in your time of need"

"I will"

"Good to know"

As she was about to walk out again, Kensi turned around and asked...

"What's going to happen with Jack?"

"Well, what do you mean?"

"He's in custody, right?"

"You don't know...?"

"What...?"

"Detective Deeks took a shot at Mr. Winslow and injured his shoulder"

"Only his shoulder?" Kensi asked, both seriously and joking.

Hetty smiled... "Good to have you back, Agent Blye"

Kensi smiled and walked out of the office. Walking to her desk, she was greeted by the others.

"So, do we really have to wait a month before you can get checked up?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me, I don't do that. And, it's not that big of a deal"

"Well, someone said you'll do"

"Really, you're gonna bust my ass right now?" Deeks asked.

"Okay, I don't know what this idiot told you but... as in the matter of fact, I'm going to the clinic right now"

"Oh, so it is that big of a deal"

Kensi glared at him and smiled, grabbing her car keys...

"Hey, guys..."

"Yeah..."

"Thank you, for today... it means a lot"

"You're welcome"

Kensi smiled and saluted them, walking away. A couple of minutes later, Deeks excused himself...

"Okay, seems like everything's in order. I'm heading out"

"Since when do yo leave this early?"

"Since I've got something to do"

"Oh, really...?"

"And what could that be?"

"You do know that I have a life outside these walls?"

"Oh, we do know. Too much of that, to be exact"

Deeks chuckled and walked away, heading back to his beat up car. He hoped that Kensi hadn't gone too far as she was the reason he got out of there. Once he got in his car and started the engine, he pulled out onto the road. Having no real clue where the clinic actually was, Deeks drove around for what it seemed like hours but was actually a couple of minutes, maybe forty five. To his surprise, Kensi's car was really at the parking lot. He got out of the car, heading towards the entrance. He asked around for Kensi Blye at the reception and the nurse told him she was at curtain 6. He saw that she was lying onto a gurney, eyes closed.

"What's up, partner?" he said, catching her attention as she recognized his voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to make sure that you would get checked out"

"By following me?"

"Precisely... you're really hard to keep track of, by the way"

Kensi chuckled, wincing in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, the stitches are a bit stiff"

"How many do you got?"

"About fifteen... no big deal"

"Wow, I have never heard someone say that"

Kensi smiled and seconds later, the doctor walked towards her again.

"Okay, Ms. Blye... you're going to have to come back in about three weeks time. Here are some antibiotics for the infection. The swelling on your eyes suppose to ease off a bit. And, I'm a little concerned about your blood pressure, it's quite high"

"Yeah, well... when you have a job like mine, you tend to worry a bit too much. That and having to spend everyday with a very annoying partner, all the time"

"Hey, I'm right here"

The doctor chuckled and glanced at Kensi who was smiling as well. When he noticed that he was actually staring at her, he looked away...

"Okay, so I'll see you in three weeks. You have my card with the pills, in case you would like to... call or anything. And... that's it"

"Okay, thank you" Kensi replied.

Deeks waited for the doctor to walk away before asking...

"He was flirting with you"

"What?" Kensi asked, getting down from the gurney.

"I'm telling you, he's a real player"

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm just saying, that wasn't really smooth of him"

"Well, I have a thing for doctors, no need to hide that"

"So, he was on your radar?"

"As soon as I stepped inside. Not that I knew he would take care of me but..."

"Oh, great choice of words, Kensi"

Kensi chuckled and pushed the door, both walking out.

"I, uh... didn't actually thank you earlier"

"You actually did... but for what are you saying exactly?"

"Hetty told me that you..."

"Shot your ex...? I thought it would bother you a bit"

"Not as much as it used to before"

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Absolutely"

"Hmm... well, you're welcome. And, I would really prefer it if you let me in on your plans"

Kensi didn't say anything...

"You know I'm on your side, right?"

"I know..."

"We're all are... nothing's gonna change that"

"I know..."

"Then, why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want you of all people to get hurt"

"You as in me or you as in us, the team?"

"Well, you're gonna have to figure that part on your own"

Deeks chuckled...

"So, where are you headed?"

"Home... I got to get some sleep"

"Would you like some company?"

"Really... humor, right now? Wow..."

"What...? It's my specialty"

"Good night, Deeks"

"Good night... ? It's not even seven thirty yet"

Kensi glanced back and smiled. Deeks looked down and went back to his car. From his side mirror, he could see Kensi pulling out of the parking lot and turning to the left side, obviously heading home.

At about 8:30pm, a knock on the door startled Kensi. She walked slowly to the door, not wanting to make any noise. Peeking through the curtain, she saw Deeks standing, holding a medium sized brown bag in his hands. Smiling, she opened the door...

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured you might be hungry. Knowing how much of a non-cook you are, I brought you some burgers"

Deeks could see the look on her face and immediately added...

"And beer" as he pulled up the six pack.

"Oh, that one I take" Kensi replied, grabbing the pack.

They both walked inside and Deeks could noticed how unsettling the place was.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, I need to clean up a bit"

"And when are you planning on doing that... Christmas?"

"Ha, very funny" she replied, slamming herself onto the couch, again hissing with pain.

"Did you take your pills?"

"Don't say it like that. It sounds weird"

"Well, how do you want me to say it, then"

"Medicine, Deeks... did you take your medicine? That's an appropriate question"

"All right, did you take your medicine?"

"Yes, I took them"

"Hmm... can I see it?" Deeks asked.

"What, no... of course not" Kensi quickly replied.

"Oh, come on... you let the doctor see it"

"Yeah, well he's a doctor... and he was hot"

"Are you saying that I'm not?" Deeks asked, wanting to find out her true response.

"Well..."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You hesitated"

"I did not..."

"Oh, yes you did"

"Believe me, I didn't"

"Don't worry about that... you're not my type"

"Oh, please... I have breasts and a nice ass. I'm so your type"

"Wow, bragger"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it"

Deeks looked away and smiled...

"So, is it that bad a place?"

"What?"

"Your scar..."

"To show to you, oh yes it is"

"Then, definitely let me see it"

"Deeks..."

"Sorry, sorry... try to lighten up the mood here"

"Pass me another one" Kensi ordered.

"Wow, you finished it already?"

"Yeah, so..."

"Don't you think you should lay low considering you're injured?"

"You're right, I should lay down on that"

"You could lay on me, if you want to. I mean the way you put it"

"I'm serious, Deeks... stop that"

"Stop what...?"

"With the commented, it's getting old"

"You have to admit, I'm smoother than Doctor Player, right?"

Kensi kept silent and looked away, smiling.

"See, you're totally turned on right now"

"I am not"

"Clearly, you are"

"Okay, I think you should go now"

"All right, all right... I'm sorry. Let's just sit here and don't talk, okay?"

"That would be nice"

"Could you at least turn on the TV?"

"Sure... I think America's Next Top Model is on"

"Oh, dear Lord" Deeks moaned, leaning his head backwards. Kensi smiled as she grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. She could hear her partner grunting from beside her, savoring the moment that she had finally gotten him under her hands.


End file.
